Talk:FAMAS
Does the holographic sight increase the spread on this gun? I know it decreases it for the M16 but I did a little testing on a private match and it seems like there is an increase in recoil. Can anyone help me back this up? NO. it decreases the recoil of the M16A4, not the spread and it doesn't do this for the FAMAS. Mobilized 01:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious about something, this wiki states it's almost identical to the M16 but in-game the damage on the M16 is displayed higher than the FAMAS. So how can they have the same damage? Mictlantecuhtli 13:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, well, the in-game stats for weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare were incorrect, so I assume it's probably the same for this game too. Moozipan Cheese 14:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) whoever added the crap about the silencer and ACOG is a complete moron. The silencer, with stopping power, kills in one burst at any range, it reduces bullet spread, and i swear it speeds up the burst a little. M16 famas Both take the same amount of burst to kill. And wiki said there the same looking toldly not true both have different frames FAMAS pronounciation? I get really annoyed when people pronounce it a Famous are a Fhamas. So I was just wondering, can somebody get proof on how you say it? Cause I will go to DC, go onto the little podium thingey Obama speaks on, and say "The FAMAS is pronounced ______. Thank you." So tell me, is it said: Famous Fhamas Fa-Mas Other M16 Fha-Mus Fay-M-Ass (Ive heard it.) Slowrider7 07:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's "Eff-Ay Mahs" (i.e. F-A MAS), as the FA means "assault rifle" (fusil d'assault) and MAS is the maker. I could be wrong on this pronunciation, however. --Scottie theNerd 13:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I pronouce it as Fa(like 'fa'st)-Ma(like 'mu'st)-S(like 's'uper)Zaqq 15:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ArmageddonSnipe 22:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It's said FA® (pronounce the A like the last one in Algeria) than M and than AS(s). Proof? I'm french and i know army's personnal btw: the actual weapon was written "FA-MAS", not "FAMAS". I've always thought it was just "F-A-M-A-S". 22:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i say fha-mus because in metal gear solid for PS1 it is pronounced like that... 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's F-A-M-A-S. It's not a word. 02:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Doltens right Omnicube1 00:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The FAMAS range? Wow the FAMAS has the longest range out of all the guns in MW2? Has does this balanced out? The FAMAS does good damage and it's 3 round burst, isn't that enough? - The Asian Gangsta' Firstly, sign your posts. Sceondly, I'm 100% sure that's false. Shotrocket 22:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) According to the FAMAS page, it's range is "2500-2900m", someone should test it - The Asian Gangsta' :It does have the longest range drop-off (on weapons that do drop off), probably to counter the M16s faster reload. - 23:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :However, the damage drop off range isn't that much more. I personally would go for the M16A4. Mobilized 01:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Header Avoiding revert war. The White Tape Camouflage is only in one game. There is no need to more the article more complex by adding in subheaders considering this fact. --Scottie theNerd 12:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MP Wouldn't it be badass if Infinity Ward added this for the FAMAS for 300 headshots in the Spring patch for MP? 06:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd prefer the return of the Golden Camouflage myself. I imagine the L86 LSW would look quite sexy with it. Moozipan Cheese 15:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Fall camo is cool and so is gold camo. Fall camo is the replacement for golden camo is you didn't already know. and golden probably wouldn't be for all guns like in modern warfare. Mobilized 01:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) White Tape Are you guy's 100% confirmed that it's tape and not some coloring or paint? I think it would be better to name it Black and White camoflauge if it can't be confirmed as tape. Who the hell puts tape on a gun? I've only done it to keep a laser pointer (temporary targeting) and not to camoflauge my gun. Mad Miller 00:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : If you look at it on the ground through a sniper scope, you can easily tell that it is tape. It could possibly be a joke by IW. 17:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm no expert, but I have heard about troops using tape a camouflage. It does break up the clean lines of the weapon. --Scottie theNerd 02:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Its improvised camo. not permanent. Mobilized 01:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Browning .30 cal has tape on the barrel in WAW. no, in waw its an asbestos insulent, in mw2 its cammo used to brake up linesThedeerhunter 09:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :And...? --Scottie theNerd 02:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I got a picture of White Tape in use in real life if youre interested. --Superflo 20:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) BO famas http://www.famous-guns.com/wp-content/uploads/famas2-04.jpg Eh, if anyone's interested. Chief z 07:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) that isn't the prototype famas that's the g2 felin without a scope. How much you wanna bet it's not. (JayPeezey 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Agree. It is the G2 Felin. It doesn't matter whatsoever. if it's called FAMAS prototype in-game, it's going to be called the FAMAS here. Remember? No IRL. This is fine for now, let's just wait till the game is released, or we might see it in the reveal trailer. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems dat a lot of the guns in Black Op are protoype weapons like the AUG and G11, but the G2 Felin didn't even exist until way later after the Cold War. - The Asian Gangsta' Its a FAMAS and we'll call it a FAMAS. thats it's official name so we'll leave it. Mobilized 01:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty Black Ops The Famas in Black Ops looks like the G2 variant right? Poop copter 14:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) According to imfdb, it says it is the G2 Felin. Probably this will be the F2000 of Black ops then due to it's high rate of fire and recoil. Ferrariguy1000 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't have a high recoil. Poop copter 23:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Its called the FAMAS and we're keeping it the FAMAS. Mobilized 01:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Burst Fire Black Ops I think da FAMAS in black ops is gonna return as burst fire idk just my opinion Omnicube1 00:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :We've seen it as full-auto. Maybe there will be a burst or semi-auto attachment, but it is speculation until the game comes out. YuriKaslov 00:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : It's been confirmed dat the FAMAS will be full-auto, the M16 will be burst-fire in Black Ops. - The Asian Gangsta' 05:21pm, September 2, 2010 : Would be nice if you could switch the burst fire weapons to full auto, for example if i was at a distance and was camping at a certain point and didn't want full auto i would switch it to burst fire and snipe them from above, But if someone came up a ladder for example and it was on burst fire i would switch to full auto and basically kill them. Would be nice if we could switch to burst and full auto on the weapons that can have burst and full auto. : Selective fire in game would be awesome! However, the FAMAS is full auto in BO. The real life FAMAS isn't even 3 round burst. It's full auto. They only made it burst fire in MW2 for balancing purposes. Mobilized 01:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Well come to think of it i remember using a FAMAS in Counter strike source, Guess what it was... Burst round. i mean it seemed ok but i never used it when i use to play counter strike source. : the real life FAMAS is full auto, look at the wikipedia page for FAMAS. Mobilized 20:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :| Well in real life, you can manipulate your rifle to fire fully, semi, 3rb, or any kind of selection you....select. So i really dont think it matters. JCEHunter 21:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess you have a point. Mobilized 21:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I ALWAYS have a point. *no pun intended* JCEHunter 21:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice the grip change with the flame thrower? If you look closely at the front, the FAMAS with the flame thrower has that sexy M16 M203 heat shield (which doesn't look too sexy on the FAMAS XD) while the one without doesn't. Ferrariguy1000 00:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Look at Flamethrower Well it's the same way with the M16. The handguard is replaced by a heatshield. 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC)